FUN!
by later2nite
Summary: A weekend at Britin, 15 years after the end of 513.


FUN!

"Brian! No more candy for Jesse! Don't you remember his last sugar high?"

Brian cast a sidelong glimpse toward Justin's concerned voice emanating from the kitchen and rolled his eyes, secretly handing off a few more Skittles to the slightly hyper tyke in front of him. "He's no fun, is he?" he retorted loudly, looking forward to paying for that comment later, behind closed doors.

"Nope!" Jesse bounced up and down on the couch cushions energetically a couple of times before Brian's inner parent kicked in.

"Come on. Slow down, Buddy," he warned. "No choking on those things, okay?" Brian pulled a few sheets of construction paper and some kid-friendly markers out of the toy chest in the corner. "Why don't you sit over here and draw something for me?" he urged, ushering Jesse over to the table and lifting him onto the adult-sized chair.

Justin poked his head into the dining room, grinning contentedly. "Dinner's almost ready, you guys. Who's hungry?" The sight of Brian and Jesse spending quality time together never failed to warm his heart.

"Me! I hungry! I hungry!" Jesse shouted, raising his hand and shaking it like crazy.

Brian sidled up to Justin in the doorway, nipping at the soft skin below his ear. "I love your cream sauce," he whispered, stealing a quick kiss from his husband's plump lips.

"Later," Justin teased, squeezing Brian around the waist. "Can you set the table?"

. . .

"Let's see your picture," Justin said, scooping a glob of mashed potatoes onto Jesse's plate.

"I not finished yet," the pint-sized artist remarked as he dug into his dinner.

Justin set the serving bowl down on the table and concentrated on the drawing. "This is really good," he raved, placing a kiss on top of the towheaded moppet's head. He could have sworn his mom had old Polaroids of himself at the same age stashed away somewhere. The likeness they shared was astonishing. "Brian, have you seen this?" he asked, sitting down to eat.

"I sure have. Of course, it's good. It's better than good. It's fabulous." Brian emitted a little snort at the thought of two artists in the family. Heaven help them! "It's the famous Taylor genes," he went on. "Just look at him! How could he not inherit your talent, along with all the other Taylor traits he was born with?"

Justin felt his ears redden. "I guess," he conceded, blushing despite his best efforts not to. "Yet his Taylor genes don't prevent you from molding him into a miniature Brian Kinney, do they? Do you realize you've dressed him as your twin today?"

"Hey! We had to look in three different stores before we found size 4T wife beaters and designer jeans, didn't we, Buddy?" Brian ruffled Jesse's hair, laughing at the memory of their Saturday afternoon shopping spree and the ludicrous wad of cash he'd dropped in OshKosh B'Gosh. "You like your new image, don't you?"

"Uh huh," Jesse enthusiastically agreed. "I got cool clothes on!"

"He does look cute, Brian. I'm officially declaring you in charge of selecting his wardrobe from now on."

"I thought you'd never ask," Brian deadpanned. "We can't have him growing up in baggy cargoes."

. . .

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Justin sighed into Brian's chest, tangling his legs with his husband's in the center of their Euro Pillowtop mattress. All this time together and he still felt as awed by the man as he had the first time he'd found himself lost inside of Brian's magical gaze.

"Amazing," Brian concurred, sticking his tongue as far down Justin's throat as it would go, fondling his wondrous, perky ass. "Every fuck feels like the first time," he laughed.

"No!" Justin balked. "I mean that we're still deliriously happy. Did you ever imagine in your wildest dreams that our lives would turn out like this when you proposed fifteen years ago in front of the fireplace downstairs?"

A calm stillness permeated Britin's master bedroom. Its occupants pondered the many ups and downs they'd weathered during the course of their twenty-year relationship, the ridiculously romantic commitment ceremony they'd invited family and friends to witness when Justin had returned to the Pitts for good signaling their readiness to face together whatever life would dish out. They'd worked through the bad and reveled in the good, wisely cherishing each day and each other.

"We've been fucking lucky," Justin finally whispered, wiggling his way beneath the comforter to bestow Brian's daily dividend on his investment.

"Yeah, we have," Brian answered, gently pulling his partner back up toward his face. "We took a chance on love . . . and we won."

The kiss started out tender and sweet; it didn't end that way.

Groping and mauling, rutting and panting, early Sunday morning sex was always mind-blowing. Unless it happened to be one of those early Sunday mornings when -

"Christ! Why does he wake up at the crack of dawn?" Brian whined, the clatter being made down in the kitchen by a small person causing the rapid deflation of his hard-on.

"He's hungry," Justin groaned, his stiff dick suffering the same fate. "Don't worry. I owe you a blow job and you know I always deliver." Kissing Brian's chest in several places, he murmured, "I better get breakfast started."

"He's hungry," Brian echoed. "Why am I not surprised? Another manifestation of the famous Taylor ge-"

"Don't say it." Justin placed two fingers against Brian's lips. "He's a growing boy. Naturally, he's gonna eat like a horse."

. . .

"Mommy!" Jesse cried at the top of his lungs, jumping down from the table and into her outstretched arms. "I don't wanna go yet. I finish my waffles?" he asked.

"Sure. You can finish eating," she said. "Did you have fun this weekend?"

Jesse climbed back up into his chair. "Uh huh! Fun!" he repeated, swishing a forkful of waffles through the puddle of maple syrup on his plate.

"Hi, Mollusk," Brian greeted his sister-in-law, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Sit down. You want some coffee? You're early. I thought we'd have him until tonight." He refilled Jesse's milk glass and then sat back down beside him in front of his own plate. "We had plans for today, didn't we, Buddy?" he pouted comically.

"Hey, Sis." Justin walked over to the breakfast nook with the coffee pot. "This kid is eating us out of house and home. Are you guys starving him or something?" He poured Molly a cup of espresso and finished up his toast.

. . .

"Here you go." Justin handed Jesse's backpack to Molly. "I think I've collected all of his stuff. If I've missed anything, he can get it next time."

"Thanks, Justin," she smiled, hugging her brother tightly. "You guys are so great to give Richard and me these weekends to ourselves."

Brian nodded knowingly. "Trust me, Mollusk. We know how important alone-time is," he said under his breath. "Don't we, Sunshine?"

"Brian!" Justin's fist landed squarely on Brian's toned stomach, Brian grabbing at it after flinching in mock pain.

"Say bye-bye, Jesse," Molly giggled, searching in her purse for her keys.

"Bye, Uncle Brian," the adorable kid sang. "I love you," he added as he hugged Brian's neck.

Brian glanced at his husband, a little choked up with emotion.

"Bye, Uncle Justin," Jesse said when Brian set him back down. "Love you, too."

"Come here, you!" Justin swept his nephew into a bear hug, kissing the top of his head again. "Next time you stay with us, we'll go swimming in the pool. How does that sound?"

"Fun!" Jesse squealed, Molly hoisting him up on her hip as she headed for the door.

. . .

"What?" Justin stopped clearing the breakfast dishes when he felt Brian's eyes boring into his ass from behind. "I was just gonna -"

Brian removed the dishes from Justin's hands, leaving them on the table. "Alone-time. You and me," he whispered against the side of his partner's face. His lips tickled when they brushed over Justin's morning stubble.

Justin's arms wound around Brian's body, his own starting to react. "Calling in your debts?" he asked seductively.

"Mmm hmm." Brian closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Justin's. "If you're fun, I'll give you some candy."

THE END


End file.
